Only Time Will Tell
by harrypotter'smahlife
Summary: Have you ever wondered what could happen between Bookworm Hermione Granger and Prankster Fred Weasley if someone just gave them the chance? Well worry not dear readers, now is your chance to find out. We'll find out what could've been between the two. We'll follow Hermione during her seven years at Hogwarts and give romance a chance. Only time will tell.


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction story, so i hope you guys like it. I realized that a lot of Harry Potter Fanfiction is older and when i look for new ones to read, they're all ones i've seen before... so here i am inspired to make a change and probably make a fool of myself. But oh well we all have to start somewhere, eh? So this will be a sorta cheesy, hopefully funny (I'll probably just make myself crack up), and maybe drama filled.. Who knows what this will bring? SO let's just jump on in!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything about the series.. SADLY, that all belongs to the lovely, the talented, the magnificent, the Queen herself, J.K.R.**

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

Who knew that life could change so much? One day I was first arriving at Hogwarts, getting to sail along the great lake, and now.. Now so much has changed and yet it's funny how similar things are from my first day. If the past me the old bushy haired, buck toothed, muggleborn, obnoxious eleven year old could see me now.. She would probably laugh in my face. Not from how I look, or what my job is, but rather who I ended up with. The eleven year old me fantasized over Ron Weasley, so if you thought that was what this story was about you can just disaaperate out of here. I'm not going to tell you who I end up with because that would ruin all of it, but I do suppose you will figure it out once we change P.O.V. oh well, guess you'll just have to wait. It all began the summer of 1991 ( Cue flashback music)

"Mum! Post is here.. Isn't this peculiar? Mum! MUM!" Looking out the window was an owl, uncommon in these parts. You won't see many in the city, especially during the middle of the day.

"Yes darling, what is it? What could be so urgent, that I must run out here at the very instant?" She said this with a smirk, I love my mum, we share the same sarcastic sense of humor that only we find funny.

"Look mum, it's an owl. While it's not a rare species, don't you think it is uncommon to just see them in the middle of the day?"

My mum seemed puzzled as well and went closer to get a better look.

"How odd Hermione, what do you suppose it's doing in our parts of town? Do you think it's delivering an invitation to a royal ball?"

"Or maybe," I added, "It's an invitation from the prime minister himself, come to invite us to tea!"

We both broke out into fits of giggles imaging how preposterous these situations could be.

 **The next day...**

That owl is still there.. It doesn't look like it's moved an inch! I'm still very curious as to why that owl is still over there. I turned my back to go get some yogurt from the kitchen and went outside to see if I could get a better look. The owl was gone, but the post showed up. How strange, I would think I would have heard it being delivered. I picked through the post and found a very odd letter. In very old Victorian style hand writing was all my information. My name, my address, even where my room was located. I tore right into it very curious by now as to see what was inside. I would probably be disappointed afterwards, it was probably only junk mail. But it wasn't. It was a letter inviting me to attend Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I snorted, what rubbish, witchcraft and wizardry, magic doesn't exist. I went to go find mother, ecstatic to have found something that we could joke about further, she would laugh hysterically at it, as would I, as we read about this Hogwarts from this Minerva Mcgonagall, try saying that three times fast.

"Mum! Look what I've found! Best thing in the post since.. well ever.. This is great!"

I found my mum sitting watching the news on the telly.

"Hey mum look at what I've just received it's hilarious!"

She took the letter and opened it, she looked as intrigued about the outside as I did. When she opened it however she had a much different reaction than I did. She bit her lip as if anxious, her eyes widened tremendously, and she seemed to be looking prideful.

"My daughter," she murmured,"A witch."

"She's a witch! Oh darling come here! I know none of it makes sense now, but it will soon, trust me I only know the half of it, but darling this is wonderful! You're going to be a witch! Wait until I tell your father, he'll be overjoyed as well, he may not understand as much as I do though, but this is great always wanted to have a witch in the family!I thought there was no way..unless... must have been.. A WITCH!

I guess i'm going to be a witch.

 **Ok guys hope you like it so far, as I said this is my first story. Reviews, comments, concerns, questions, tips, i'd love to hear anything from you guys. it's going to be a slow start until she meets... THE ONE, and I guess i'll tell you who it is because I know that if I was looking at this fanfiction as an outsider I would want to know who the lovely Hermione's love interest will be, so here it is... FRED! YEAH (Confetti shoots, Banner flies down, Balloons drop, cheerleaders come out, all are ginger, wait are those the Weasley's? Yes it is them! Well, I just gave myself a bad mental image of Percy in a skirt, and now I just gave it to all of you, gosh Sorry! REVIEW**


End file.
